1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a toy with modular parts, and in particular relates to a combination toy and writing accessory that has multiple functions in playtime as well as in everyday desk-bound activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assembly of toy structural members or building blocks into models and pre-determined assemblies that represent figures, machines, vehicles and the like is a universally practiced activity among children across a wide range of ages. Such ‘building block’ systems and models are well known and include systems commercialized over the years by Meccano™, Erector Set, Lego™, Märklin™ and System Xox™ among others. The use of such building block toys and model systems can greatly contribute to a child's development relating to mechanical and engineering conceptualization and problem-solving. However, the typical use of such building block toy systems requires a ‘dedicated’ playtime using the ‘dedicated’ building blocks. It is believed that time demands on children, in particular time spent in the classroom, has contributed to a decline in interest in many forms of building block toy systems. Thus, it is desirable to provide a combination ‘toy’ and ‘writing instrument’ based on a building block system that permits the child to spend his or her desk-bound time in mechanical and engineering conceptualization activities and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.